Blood Love
by Yi Hyuuga
Summary: Akiho was injured coming back from a mission and goes to Hinata's birthday where she falls in love with her best friend's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. She doesn't realize she likes him until... he's attacked and is on the brink of death. Please review and a chibi Kakashi dressed up as a bunny will hug you.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission, DU DU DUM

Me: Today we are bringing in a special guest. Come in.

Shikamaru: Yo.

Me: Welcome Shikamaru (and readers, to whom I thank you all.)

Me: *Whispers* That's supposed to be your cue.

Shikamaru: Yi has these so she doesn't have to say, "I don't own Naruto, but I'd like to. If I owned Naruto, Neji would've never died."

**Chapter 1**

Akiho

I was standing in the ballroom of the Hyuuga mansion, waiting for someone to ask me to dance. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, Hinata was dancing with Kiba, Naruto was with Sakura (I hate that couple but I hate it even more with Sasuke.), and Tenten was dancing with Neji. "Such a lovely couple, those two. If only I could actually dance, if not for this injury…" I trailed off stirring my drink. A couple of weeks ago, I had returned from a mission and immediately was attacked. My thigh was speared with several kunai knives and so I can barely walk, much less dance.

"Yo." Kakashi said appearing behind me. "Kakashi-nii-chan, watch it." I muttered watching Neji and Tenten dancing. When I was younger, about fourteen, almost fifteen, years ago, Kakashi had found me in a basket by the Hokage's office. He'd taken care of me ever since, he's like an older brother to me. Soon the dance was over and the girls went somewhere while the boys came to the refreshment table.

"Yo, Kakashi Sensei." Shikamaru said. They struck up a conversation and I had nothing else to do.

"D' ya wanna dance?" Neji asked noticing my glum expression. Immediately my face brightened up. "That'd be great but… I can barely walk, much less dance with my injury." I said. "No problem, I can help with that." Neji helped me up and we walked to the dance floor. The song was a waltz and Neji rested his hand on my waist while I rested mine on his shoulder. He grasped my hand and the song started. "One, two, three, one, two, three." I started silently counting as we moved gracefully across the floor. "So are you and Tenten friends or dating I wondered. Neji quickly averted his gaze, "Hn? Tenten and I are… still friends."

Before we knew it, the song was over.

"Oh my god, you and Neji make a great couple." Sakura said, my friends swarmed me as Neji walked away. "T… thanks but I think he's better off with Tenten." I said.

"Hinata, its present time." Kiba said walking up.

"Okay." Hinata squeaked.

(After the party)

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Hinata." I handed my friend a slender package. Hinata opened the package and took out a silver necklace.

" 'Kiho, t… this is the one…" Hinata couldn't speak. "It's the one from that shop you always stop to look at." I finished for her. I spend most of my time with Hinata and the girls, whenever we're heading back home from who-knows-where, we stop at a certain jewelry store so Hinata can look at this.

"But it was so much… how did you…?" Ino asked gaping. "I've been saving ever since I first saw Hinata looking at it." I said.

"Nice, here, I'll help you put it on." Kiba appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Hey, who bought this for Hinata? 'Kiho probably couldn't afford it so I'm guessing Tenten and Neji but I could be wrong." Shikamaru said appearing with Kiba. I can understand why he thought I couldn't afford it, I'm normally out of money except for the stuff I've been saving with. "Shikamaru, I bought it. I've been saving up since I first met Hinata in that jewelry shop." Biting my lip, I held back from not attacking him.

(Back at home)

"Kakashi-nii-chan?" I asked tying my hair back for bed.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked setting down his book, 'Make-out Paradise'. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked crawling into bed. "Why?" This was unexpected. "Just have you? By the way, those books suck." I said staring out the window by my bed. "Once, or twice, she was beautiful." I fell asleep and woke up with the sun in my face.

"Morning, I bought us some ramen, you were so soundly asleep that I didn't want to wake you up to make breakfast." Kakashi said handing me a bowl.

"Thanks, Kakashi-nii-chan." I yawned and took a bite. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and the door opened. "Neji? Why're you here?" I asked in surprise.

"Hn?" Was Neji's only reply. "Neji Hyuuga, what the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment at seven in the morning." I asked. "Tenten said for me to give this to you, immediately." Neji handed me an envelope. "The Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade requires your presence immediately." I read.

I managed to get changed and out the door in a reasonable amount of time.

"Why'd Granny Tsunade want to talk to you?" Naruto asked after I told him everything. "Dunno, I just dunno." I replied shaking my head. "She said she wanted to talk to me." Naruto said.

"I got a letter too." Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, when did he get here, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten said.

"Must be a mission." Kakashi said. "Duh." I told myself as we walked into the Hokage's office.

"Haruno, Hatake, Hatake, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, I'm sure you've all gotten your letters." Tsunade said.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Bands

Me: Today we are bringing in a special guest. Come in.

Shikamaru: Yo.

Me: Welcome Shikamaru (and readers, to whom I thank you all.)

Me: *Whispers* That's supposed to be your cue.

Shikamaru: Yi has these so she doesn't have to say, "I don't own Naruto, but I'd like to. If I owned Naruto, Neji would've never died."

**Chapter 1**

Akiho

I was standing in the ballroom of the Hyuuga mansion, waiting for someone to ask me to dance. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, Hinata was dancing with Kiba, Naruto was with Sakura (I hate that couple but I hate it even more with Sasuke.), and Tenten was dancing with Neji. "Such a lovely couple, those two. If only I could actually dance, if not for this injury…" I trailed off stirring my drink. A couple of weeks ago, I had returned from a mission and immediately was attacked. My thigh was speared with several kunai knives and so I can barely walk, much less dance.

"Yo." Kakashi said appearing behind me. "Kakashi-nii-chan, watch it." I muttered watching Neji and Tenten dancing. When I was younger, about fourteen, almost fifteen, years ago, Kakashi had found me in a basket by the Hokage's office. He'd taken care of me ever since, he's like an older brother to me. Soon the dance was over and the girls went somewhere while the boys came to the refreshment table.

"Yo, Kakashi Sensei." Shikamaru said. They struck up a conversation and I had nothing else to do.

"D' ya wanna dance?" Neji asked noticing my glum expression. Immediately my face brightened up. "That'd be great but… I can barely walk, much less dance with my injury." I said. "No problem, I can help with that." Neji helped me up and we walked to the dance floor. The song was a waltz and Neji rested his hand on my waist while I rested mine on his shoulder. He grasped my hand and the song started. "One, two, three, one, two, three." I started silently counting as we moved gracefully across the floor. "So are you and Tenten friends or dating I wondered. Neji quickly averted his gaze, "Hn? Tenten and I are… still friends."

Before we knew it, the song was over.

"Oh my god, you and Neji make a great couple." Sakura said, my friends swarmed me as Neji walked away. "T… thanks but I think he's better off with Tenten." I said.

"Hinata, its present time." Kiba said walking up.

"Okay." Hinata squeaked.

(After the party)

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Hinata." I handed my friend a slender package. Hinata opened the package and took out a silver necklace.

" 'Kiho, t… this is the one…" Hinata couldn't speak. "It's the one from that shop you always stop to look at." I finished for her. I spend most of my time with Hinata and the girls, whenever we're heading back home from who-knows-where, we stop at a certain jewelry store so Hinata can look at this.

"But it was so much… how did you…?" Ino asked gaping. "I've been saving ever since I first saw Hinata looking at it." I said.

"Nice, here, I'll help you put it on." Kiba appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Hey, who bought this for Hinata? 'Kiho probably couldn't afford it so I'm guessing Tenten and Neji but I could be wrong." Shikamaru said appearing with Kiba. I can understand why he thought I couldn't afford it, I'm normally out of money except for the stuff I've been saving with. "Shikamaru, I bought it. I've been saving up since I first met Hinata in that jewelry shop." Biting my lip, I held back from not attacking him.

(Back at home)

"Kakashi-nii-chan?" I asked tying my hair back for bed.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked setting down his book, 'Make-out Paradise'. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked crawling into bed. "Why?" This was unexpected. "Just have you? By the way, those books suck." I said staring out the window by my bed. "Once, or twice, she was beautiful." I fell asleep and woke up with the sun in my face.

"Morning, I bought us some ramen, you were so soundly asleep that I didn't want to wake you up to make breakfast." Kakashi said handing me a bowl.

"Thanks, Kakashi-nii-chan." I yawned and took a bite. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and the door opened. "Neji? Why're you here?" I asked in surprise.

"Hn?" Was Neji's only reply. "Neji Hyuuga, what the hell do you think you're doing in my apartment at seven in the morning." I asked. "Tenten said for me to give this to you, immediately." Neji handed me an envelope. "The Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade requires your presence immediately." I read.

I managed to get changed and out the door in a reasonable amount of time.

"Why'd Granny Tsunade want to talk to you?" Naruto asked after I told him everything. "Dunno, I just dunno." I replied shaking my head. "She said she wanted to talk to me." Naruto said.

"I got a letter too." Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, when did he get here, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten said.

"Must be a mission." Kakashi said. "Duh." I told myself as we walked into the Hokage's office.

"Haruno, Hatake, Hatake, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Sai, Tenten, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, I'm sure you've all gotten your letters." Tsunade said.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Kakashi-nii-chan

Me: Today is break day for interviewers, that's why–

Naruto: Am I late?

Me: Today is break day, Uzumaki, now get out!

Naruto: Yi doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Uzumaki!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, 'Kiho, d' ya remember-" Naruto began. "If you're wondering what's been happening to me, I've been having flashbacks. I don't want to remember anything, otherwise they hit me stronger and longer." I responded.

"Oh, wait, isn't tomorrow your fifteenth birthday, 'Kiho?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, wow, I'll finally be as old as all of you." I said.

"Nah, you'll still be little 'Kiho from when I first met you." Kiba smirked.(Later that day)

"It's Akiho not 'Kiho, Tenten." I argued as we ran through town.

"Nah, I like 'Kiho better than Akiho. 'Kiho makes you sound more rebellious, to run away from your house, you must be." Tenten smiled as we stopped at the Yamanaka Flower Shop to pick up Ino for the mission. "Don't tell Kakashi-nii-chan. He's cared for me all this time," I started crying, "Kakashi-nii-chan had cared for me all this time, this is how I repay him?"

"Ya know, your eyes will fall out if you cry too much." A familiar voice said. I knew who it was, since he came on the mission but I didn't expect him to be here yet. "Neji…" Tenten spun in surprise. "Hey."

"Good, Neji, Tenten, 'Kiho, we're all ready." Ino said and the rest of the team stood behind her.

(That night)

"Here." I muttered and did a fire jutsu for a campfire.

"Kakashi-sensei taught you well." Sakura said. I nodded and Tenten tossed me some food. "Thanks." I muttered eating.

It was midnight by the time I laid down.

"Can't sleep either?" Someone asked. "N- Neji?" I asked startled. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked. This is one of the first times I've heard Neji being nice. "It's nothing." I said braiding my hair. "No, something's up. You only braid your hair whenever something's wrong." He said lying down next to me. "How do you know?" I asked. "My cousin's Hinata, of course I know." He said taking my hand. "I can't believe I left Kakashi-nii-chan." I said.

(After the mission)

"Akiho! What were you doing?" Kakashi asked as I got back home.

"I'm no longer five years old. I can take care of myself. In fact, I know where an apartment for sale is." I said swinging my bag over my shoulder and running out.

" 'Kiho? What are you doing?" Sakura asked when I ran into her. "I left Kakashi-nii-chan, permanently." I said. "That must be tough." Sakura said.


End file.
